What The World Needs
by Confession68
Summary: She would do anything for him, considering all he has done for her... including die for him... LuNa. Mini Chapters. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **All right, so I suddenly came up with this idea today, and I decided that mini chapters was the way to go to keep myself from not stressing out! :D I hope you guys don't mind. I'll try and update as much and as quickly as possible. :) I also have a special Author's Note at the end of this chapter. Please read it! Anyways, enjoy you guys!

**What The World Needs**

**Chapter 1**

"I swear. I'll take his place. Execute me instead."

The marine vice admiral stared the proud woman down, who seemed to be showing no fear at all. She was serious and determined to do exactly as she was saying. She would sacrifice herself for the Pirate King.

"You would die for this man?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I would die a thousand times if I thought it was save him from death eternally," she replied, tilting her chin into the air.

"You're crazy," the vice admiral said, shaking his head. How did the Pirate King get a beautiful woman like this to sacrifice herself for him like this? He was a criminal; scum of the world, and definitely not worth dying for. Why was this woman proud to do so?

"Possibly, but it still stands. I would do it," she replied, glaring back at him. "Look, you've caught me, even though I've tried hard this past year to remain hidden. I'll be taken to Impel Down, where I will spend my last days, a place he never deserves to go, nor does he deserve death, but you would never understand. You don't know the truth about him. You don't know what's in his heart, but I do," she said as tears came to her eyes. "I do…" she whispered as she stood straighter. "Please, I'm begging you to spare him by giving my life in exchange. Please, will you consider it? Will you ask the world leaders to consider it? I will pay for whatever crimes your government seems to think he committed. He has done nothing this past year. He has done no wrong… He has never done wrong."

The vice admiral turned his head slightly as his eyes narrowed down to barely slits, but then he sighed and said, "Very well. I will speak to my superiors."

"Thank you," she whispered and bowed to him.

He scoffed, but then moved out of the room, where she was being held to find a den-den mushi and make the call. He was gone maybe ten minutes before returning to the woman. She looked up at him, and he winced to the look of raw hope in her eyes.

"What did they say?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

He was silent, which tore her up inside, but after a while, he finally sighed and said, "They have accepted your terms."

Her smile was so bright, that he winced again. "Thank God," she whispered as she began to laugh and cry at the same time. "Thank God! Thank you so much!" she cried, looking so very relieved. "Please, he must never know about this!"

"Yeah, yeah, now get some rest, woman. We have a long journey back to headquarters," he said as he turned to leave while shaking his head. The woman was out of her mind.

As the door closed, the woman slowly sat down on her bed as she cried, attempting to wipe away her tears. "Thank God," she whispered again as she laughed quietly to herself with her eyes closed tight. "You'll be safe now, Luffy. You'll always be safe," she whispered, opening up her eyes and looking up at the mirror across from her, staring right back into her reflection's chocolate brown eyes, framed with bright orange hair, which curled down over her shoulders. She smiled brightly to her own reflection, which smiled brightly right back at her. "Please don't ever hear about this. Stay away, Luffy. Let me die for you. You don't deserve death."

"I will die for you… and you will be set free."

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **All right, guys, so unfortunately, my health has taken a nasty down slide. I've been in a bit of a depression, and I've been stressed out by anxieties. Unfortunately, my body can't handle that, and all of that combined just makes me really sick. I can't concentrate on writing or anything. Well, that's about to change. I'm tired of not being able to do what I love, because of my illness. I LOVE to write, and that's what I want to do. However, the story I have for you guys has nothing to do with One Piece. It's my own creation. I've not finished it though, but that's the thing. I really need your guys' encouragement. The thing that keeps me motivated is all of your comments and feedback. So, I've decided to make a blog, where I can post this story for you guys to enjoy.

I would really like to publish this story though. So, I was thinking that this was a good way to show it was good enough to publish, if I had readers for it, but not just that. I also wanted to add in a donations button. Having some money coming in might also convince them. Now, just recently, my husband and I bought a house. :) It's in need of a little TLC. So, the donations would be very helpful to be able to fix up the house! :D So, any little bit we can get would be so AWESOME! Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy the story, and here's hoping I can work around my illness to get chapters out to you guys! Also, I hope you guys like it!

Last thing, Dart has been working on reviewing anime/manga as well as books. You all know Dart from _Charmed_, the one we've written together. :) Check out his blog as well as his site here. Just reading his reviews on examiner supports him, seeing as they pay him for how many views he gets as well as how long those people remain on his page! As far as his blog goes, clicking on the ads, preferably the one on top, will get him some money. But just don't go crazy, or Google will disable it! XD Just click on one! Help support us, guys! ;) We would greatly appreciate it!

Also, please tell your friends about my blog! The more views and readers I get, the better! Thanks guys!

Dart: http ( : ) (/)(/)www(dot)examiner(dot)com(/)speculative-fiction-1-in-provo(/)derek-bown

http( : ) (/)(/)burninglizardstudios(dot)blogspot(dot)com(/)

http ( : ) (/)(/)derek(-)bown(dot)blogspot(dot)com(/) - This link is to his blog for his writing status, basically updates of a book he's writing.

Con: http( : ) (/)(/)authorsconfessions(dot)blogspot(dot)com(/) - This one here is basically my thoughts and author's notes, or announcements. I may also just post random things. :)

http( : ) (/)(/)confession68-theunderdogs(dot)blogspot(dot)com(/) - This one here is the actual story! I hope you guys like it! Please, give me feedback! I need it to fuel me and keep me going! I want honest opinions!

http (: ) (/)(/)www(dot)blogger(dot)com(/)profile(/)14618805052238320390 - This one is to my profile, which has links to both my blogs.

(Just remove the () and spaces and put . where the dots are. :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **All right, so here's the second chapter. I came up with it as I was replying to a review~! :D It's shorter, I think, but most of the ones in the beginning will be short. I hope you guys enjoy! :D

**What The World Needs**

**Chapter 2**

The irate woman screamed in anger as she ran and jumped onto the vice admiral, already throwing punches and scratching any flesh she could get to. "You lied to me! _ You lied_! You liar!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Any low class marine that was nearby rushed forward to try and peel her off the vice admiral, but any who were weak began to feel a little weak and sick, some even turning and throwing up over the side of the ship from the haki emitting from her.

"Silence, woman!" the vice admiral growled as he grabbed her off from him and threw her back into the room, where she landed hard on her bed.

"You fucking liar!" she screamed as she sat up, scowling at him angrily with tears in her eyes. "You promised me he would never know! You promised me I could die in his place! And this is why I became a pirate! This is why I followed him! He never lied to me! He protected and saved me! It was a marine that lied to me; cheated me! He was corrupt, _just like all of you are_! You can't even keep a promise you made! _Get out_! _Just get out_!"

The vice admiral scoffed with derision as he turned and stormed out, slamming the door shut.

"Sir! You need medical attention!"

"Don't touch me!" the vice admiral yelled, backhanding the marine away from him. "I don't need medical attention!" He turned and stormed off to his cabin as he grumbled under his breath.

Staring at the now closed door, her chest heaving, Nami's eyes blurred quickly, and then she burst into quiet sobs. They had lied to her. Her so called "execution" was going to be made public, and she knew exactly why. They were going to lure the Pirate King right to them, and she was the bait.

"Luffy, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Please… don't come!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Yeah, so I gave Nami a bit of Haki. I know none of them will ever have the caliber as Luffy, and I don't understand the different types yet, so I just sort of made this one up. I hope you don't mind. As you can see, yes, it's sometime in the future. :) Anyways, thanks for reading and see you next chapter~! :D

**P.S. **Another great thing about mini chapters… QUICK EDITING! WOOT! XD Oh, and Dart, ANOTHER MELODRAMATIC CHAPTER FOR YOU! IN YOUR FACE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 3 for you guys. Also, I have an announcement. I've posted chapter 2 for _The Underdogs_ on my blog! You guys should go check it out! :D Hope you guys enjoy chapter 3 here and chapter 2 there! :D

**What The World Needs**

**Chapter 3**

Nami hung her head low as they led her off the ship in chains. She remembered this feeling all too well; she felt so low in despair. She knew it in her heart; she knew he would come, and when he did, he would die, and it would be all her fault. She was going to be the death of her captain. Someone else dear to her was going to die.

As she was led up to Mariejois, many marines lined either side of her. They would make sure she did not get away.

She heard a deep chuckle and looked up to see none other than Akainu, himself. She frowned deeply and glared at him as he stepped forward towards her. "I almost had that criminal scum, all those years ago, when he came here. At least I was able to put down Fire Fist Ace, another piece of scum who didn't deserve to walk this world. Now it looks as if I may get my chance again," he said, staring down coldly at Nami.

Her chest heaving in anger, Nami scowled and then spit in Akainu's face. "I hope you never get that _pleasure_," she sneered at him.

He growled slightly and her spittle on his cheek began to sizzle before evaporating. He brought back a hand, which began to turn a bright orange and went to strike her, but a hand appeared, catching his arm before he could hit her. Nami gasped as her eyes flew to the owner of the arm.

"That's enough. She'll get what's coming to her, but it's not your place," Garp growled as he shoved Akainu's arm back at him.

"Don't forget your place, _vice_ admiral Garp," Akainu growled at Garp with a scowl.

Garp said nothing as he watched Akainu go back into the line before turning to look down at Nami, who was still staring up at him, but then her eyes quickly filled with tears, which fell instantly. There was something in his eyes that she could see. She took in a shaky breath and whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Please… tell him not to come!"

Closing his eyes slowly, Garp's head dropped slightly, and he said quietly, "You know I can't do that."

Nami gasped through her tears as she began to sob quietly, and her head dropped completely.

"I'm so sorry!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Sad… ;~; IN YOUR FACE AKAINU, LITERALLY! Bastard… - - Until next time! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Ah, sorry it took so long, again. ._. If you've been reading _The Vanity Princess_ and _Charmed_, then you know why it's taken me so long to finish these up. X( I hope to try and finish as many as I can, if not all. If I don't get to finish them all, then I apologize. :( Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. X(

**What The World Needs**

**Chapter 4**

Nami lay curled up on her bunk, wrapped tight in the meager blanket offered to her. It was cold and lonely, and she was terrified. Was she and Luffy really going to die? She would be responsible for that…

When she heard the screech of a door opening, she opened her eyes and sat up. Her face then saddened, when she saw Garp's solemn one. He stepped inside silently and went to sit on the bed calmly. They sat in silence for a while, and Nami brought her legs to her chest, the blanket in between them. After a moment, Garp turned and set a solitaire tangerine on the bed between them.

Seeing the fruit brought tears to her eyes, and very slowly, she reached out to take it. The tears poured out from her eyes as she cradled the small fruit to her. Just like Luffy, his grandfather was a good man. Her time was soon coming, and so for the past few days, Garp would come and sit with her, wanting to hear about his grandson. Seeing as she had nothing to lose, she had given in to the man and told him everything that had happened on their travels together.

This was how he came to find out about her love for tangerines. So, each day after finding out, the gruff man would always bring her one. However, this would be her last orange, for tomorrow, she would be executed. Tomorrow, she would die, and most likely, so would her captain. She could not stop the silent sobs, which tore through her body. Only once before could she remember feeling such heartache.

Sighing deeply, Garp closed his eyes, just listening to the woman's tears and knowing all of those tears were not just for her. Opening his eyes again, he turned to look over at her and said, quietly, "I'm sorry."

Moving quickly, she closed the distance between them and pressed her forehead into his hard and large shoulder, clutching his marine coat tightly with both hands, while holding the tangerine with her thumb and index of her right hand. The sobs continued, allowing all of her grief to flow out of her. With a half grunt half growl, he brought up the arm she had her face pressed into and wrapped it around her. She shifted around, accepting his comfort and then pressed her face into his chest as the tears and grief flowed from her freely.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: **Yet, another melodramatic and depressing chapter. If you haven't guessed already, it's going to be depressing for quite some time. xD Anyways, hope you guys liked it. :) Until next time~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I'm gonna be honest with you guys... I have NO idea where this story is going. LOL! xD I don't even remember how I came up with the idea or what inspired me. I know it must have been a song, but I have no idea which one. So, I'm going in blind, guys. I'm pretty sure I don't even have a plot. Right now, it's pretty much just based off Nami's emotions. X( Anyways, I hope I can think of something! xD Otherwise, this fic is going to suck! BAHAHAHA! Anyways, enjoy my randomness. xD

**What The World Needs**

**Chapter 5**

Nami kept her head held high as she was led out of her cell, up the stairs and outside to where she would be publicly executed. Looking out, she could see thousands of marines, all alert and ready for when the pirate king would show himself. She knew Garp was behind her, and so she willed for some of his strength and confidence to come to her. She was terrified. However, the many who looked upon her saw only a stubborn chin and determined face. She also knew all of the world could see her, and it nearly brought tears to her eyes, knowing her friends, many that she had made with her crew, could see her. She knew Gen could see her, and she also knew her sister could see her too.

Her heart pounded furiously, and she also could not help, but to search the crowd for any signs of her crewmates. A part of her wished they were there, and more than half of her wished they were not. She did not want her friends dying in the process of trying to save her.

They took her up to the platform and forced her down to her knees. She gazed off despairingly ahead of her, ignoring the marine listing off her crimes as well as her sentence. She could not hear him. Her eyes searched, and her heart was about to burst from the straining speed at which it beat.

Who would come? Would they come? Would they survive? Would she survive? Would she die?

So many questions ran within her mind, and not a dark place within it offered her the answers. For how anxious she was feeling, it was a wonder she did not die of a heartache before the marine could finish reading and before she could be executed. Her forlorn eyes then lifted up to Garp, and he looked down at her with eyes filled with grief. The man looked far older than he should.

Suddenly, the marine stopped reading, and her heart nearly stopped as she watched the blades rising to cut into her perfect flesh. Her breathing picked up, causing her to pant hard and loud. She could no longer hear over the sound of it or her heartbeat.

And that was when it happened...

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: **Haha, I know, I suck for ending it there. I totally debated on whether I should or not... Okay, who am I kidding? You guys know I'm the lover of cliffhangers. xD Haha, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **So, here's another mish mash of what I decided to come up with, lol! Here's for writing a story without a plan, right? xD Hope you guys enjoy~!

**What The World Needs**

**Chapter 6**

The two fire birds sailed through the air gracefully, and Nami could almost hear their calls as they came straight for her. No, not straight for her. She grunted as she let herself fall to the platform, and gasped when the fiery birds crashed into her two executioners.

"Double Fire Bird Star!"

Nami gasped, lifting her head quickly to look towards the voice, and she could see a figure, dressed as a marine with a cloak and a cap covering half his face, standing high up on one of the buildings. Still held out before him was the Black Kabuto. The figure pulled back his Black Kabuto and reached up to remove his cap, tossing it into the crowd of marines.

"Usopp!" Nami cried, her eyes wide in surprise, and then she looked about. Were the others there?

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the Sogeking, himself," Sakazuki said as he stood up from his seat. "Where is the Pirate King? Where is the rest of your crew?"

"I've come alone," Usopp called out to him from across the way.

"Eh?" Nami whispered, her eyes growing even wider. Usopp came on his own? She could not help the tears, which instantly began to pool and fall. "No, Usopp! Run! Get away from here!"

"I'm not leaving you to die!" Usopp cried, and even though his knees quaked, he held his ground.

"But you could die too, Usopp!" Nami cried through her tears, but then she shut her eyes tight. Usopp had really come for her; the coward of the crew, along with herself, but he had come. "Usopp," she whispered through her tears and sniffled.

"Don't care! Couldn't leave you to die!" Usopp said, and then he scowled as he brought up his Black Kabuto again.

"Usopp!" Nami cried again with feeling as well as gratitude.

She loved her friends so much. They had all separated for only a short time, just to check up each in their own hometowns or homes. They had faith in each other, that each would be okay, and then after a few weeks, they would meet up again. However, she had been spotted and was caught. Now, she had put her precious friend in danger.

"Get him!" a marine cried and several marines moved at once to get at Usopp.

"Multiple Midori Boshi Devil!" Usopp cried, firing several shots into the large crowd of marines, and in an instant, several large green fly trap plants grew, beginning to attempt eating the marines.

However, the stronger of the marines leapt up, and began running up to wall towards Usopp. Usopp screeched as he stumbled back, fumbling with his Black Kabuto, but then a powerful slash came flying at them, cutting into the building, separating the marines from Usopp.

"Oi... I was supposed to be number one... Now I'm just number two..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **Haha, hope you guys enjoyed this. xD I'm sure you can all guess, who that is. xD I bet you were shocked to see Usopp was the one to come. xD LOL! Until next time~! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. Glad you guys remembered Zoro's silliness, when we first saw him again after the time skip. xD Also, I have a bit of an announcement. I will be writing a brand new One Piece fic, LuNa, of course. It's still in the works, and I don't even have a title yet, so don't expect it any time soon. xD I'm still a bit apprehensive, since I now have fears I might abandon it, like I've done already, even if I did come back to finish them off. Even so, that sucked, right? xD Anyways, as I warning, I plan to go all out on this fic, and it will be another AU. I know a lot of people don't care for Aus, and you might especially not care for this one, because I'm going to have fun with the characters, which means, they're going to be pretty out of character. xD I'm going to add my own spin to them. This is the reason I love writing AUs. You don't have to stick to the rules, keeping only the minimum basics, and you can just have fun with your favorite characters. ;) All right, I won't keep you any longer! xD Enjoy. ;)

**What The World Needs**

**Chapter 7**

"Zoro!" Nami and Usopp cried at the same time, both looking extremely relieved. Zoro was the second strongest in their crew, and so both knew they were safe.

Zoro stood on the far opposing side of Usopp, also atop a much lower building as he gazed across it towards Usopp. Bringing his sword up, he dropped it across the back of his shoulders and said, "Well, at least I'm number two. More than I can say for the curly cook."

"Who're you calling a curly cook, asshole with sticks!"

"Hoo? You came too then, curls for brows?" Zoro asked, looking over to the single man, standing just at the curve of the crescent moon harbor to Marineford. "By the way, you're number three."

A cigarette was already in his mouth, and so Sanji lifted his arms to light it. He took a puff of it and blew out the smoke before he said, "Shut it, moss for brains!"

"Black Leg Sanji and Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro," Sakazuki said and chuckled with a massive smirk. "So kind of you to join us here. Come to die along with this woman, have you?"

"Fuck you, Sakazuki!" Sanji said, pointing his cigarette at the man. "We're here to save, Nami-san! We're not dying here today!"

Tears came to Nami's eyes, because they had really come for her; her crew; her friends; her family. "Zoro, Sanji," she called softly and shut her eyes tight.

"Where is he? Where is your captain?" Sakazuki asked with a glare.

"Our king, you mean! Show some respect, you hot headed prick!" Sanji said and glared in return with his one eye.

"And we suggest you not make that mistake again," Zoro said, pulling out his second sword, "and who knows, but he'll be here soon. Don't worry. He's got a bone to pick with you." Zoro slowly lifted his sword, pointing it towards Sakazuki and staring at him intently down the length of the sharp blade.

Sakazuki began to laugh, and then he said, "As do I, with him. I will finish off what I started that day. His life should have ended there."

"But it didn't end there! And we're going to see to it, that it doesn't end here!"

"Chopper!" Usopp cried and laughed as a large beast suddenly rose above the buildings and roared loudly.

"How do they keep getting onto the island!?"

"That part was easy," Zoro said, tapping the back of his sword to his shoulder. "You fuckers are weak as shit."

"How dare you!? Get them!"

"After them, men! Don't let them get away!"

"Oh, it's on bitches. My blade is itching to cut," Zoro said with a smirk and leapt off the building to the ground below.

Sanji twirled in place on his one leg, setting it on fire, and then he said, "I'm going to cook you all alive and sauté you in your own blood for daring to touch Nami-san!"

Chopper gave another roar, bringing his arm down and destroying half the building and causing the rubble to fall over the marines.

Nami could not stop the tears as she watched her friends, fighting to save her life. "Everyone..." she whispered through her tears, and then she took a deep breath and cried, "Be careful, everyone!"

"Don't die for me!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: **Welp, there it is. Chapter 7. xD More people showed up in this chapter. xD Hope you guys enjoyed. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Aaaaand chapter 8 is here. Still have no idea where this is going... and as I matter of fact, I wrote this AN before even writing the chapter. So, at this moment in time, that I am typing these letters... I have NO idea what's going into this chapter! xD But that's the fun of it. ;) Hope you like what I've randomly come up with. xD Enjoy~!

**What The World Needs**

**Chapter 8**

"Don't die for me!" Nami cried as she watched her precious friends through her tears with her heart pounding in her ears. She was afraid for them.

"Who said we'd be dying?" Zoro exclaimed as he slashed his sword to attack the marines before him.

"No one will be dying today, Nami-san!" Sanji cried after kicking into several enemies.

"We're gonna get you out, Nami!" Usopp cried with a grin as he looked through his goggles at her, but his attention was again brought back to the marines below him.

"Just hold on, Nami! We're coming!" Chopper's booming voice called over the many yells of the men below him. However, he then gave a growl, when one of the giant marines came at him.

"You guys," Nami whispered and could not help the bright smile, which graced her lips.

Sakazuki looked up towards Nami and said, "Get her out of here, until we can wrangle up the rest of these scum, Garp!"

Garp narrowed his eyes towards Sakazuki, but then he turned to the other marines around him and said, "You heard him. Get her up. Let's go."

"Oi, Gramps! You're not taking my navigator anywhere!"

Usopp and Chopper's faces split into grins, and they took in their breaths with their awe.

"Luffy!"

Luffy leapt off the marine ship he had confiscated and headed right towards them, as if it was the normal thing to do.

"Oi!" Zoro called to his king. "What happened to waiting a bit or getting caught up or something, so you could come last and make a dramatic entrance like all heroes are supposed to do?"

Luffy paused and looked over to Zoro with a blink. "Ah? Should I have waited? Why would I have wanted to wait? I didn't get caught up, because they were so weak," he said, scratching his head, but then he suddenly slammed his fist down into his palm. "Ah! I get it! Because it would have been cool, right!? Aww, man!" he said and pouted, but then he shook his head. "No time for that!" he said and looked over to Garp, who was looking down at him with lazy eyes. "Give me back my navigator, Gramps!" Luffy then continued on towards the platform, not even bothering with the marines there.

"It's him! It's the Pirate King!"

"Don't just stand there! Get him, men!"

As Luffy walked, his eyes pulsed, and a wave shot out from him, sending hundreds of marines to the ground. Whoever was strong enough to withstand his emperor's haki kept coming at him, but Luffy did not stop walking. As they got closer to him, Zoro suddenly leapt out before Luffy, swiping his sword at them, and then he leapt out of the way again. Behind him, Sanji landed on his tip toes and twirled around with a kick, to disperse those enemies as well. Luffy continued walking, completely undaunted.

More marines came after him, getting on their knees and ready to fire sea stone bullets at him. As they aimed their guns, they were suddenly hit with sea water pellets, which came out of nowhere so quickly. Zoro looked up towards the harbor, seeing Jinbe standing there, and then he smirked. "Nice of you to join the fun, Jinbe," he said and chuckled.

"And miss the party? Not likely," Jinbe gruffed, though he did not even crack a smile.

"Strawhat Luffy!" Sakazuki called, causing Luffy to avert his eyes away from his navigator. His eyes then narrowed, and he turned fully to the man.

"Akainu..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: **Hahaha, I couldn't help myself. I thought to myself... Yup, that's so Luffy. xD "Screw the rules, I'm Luffy!" Hahaha, anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. xD Until next time~!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hmm, this one is a tough one... I'm still not even sure what I'm going to do... Well, I guess, let's see what I come up with, huh? ;) Haha, hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, I guess I had better warn for spoilers. If you haven't read up to and after the time skip, be forewarned. Enjoy~!

**What The World Needs**

**Chapter 9**

"I'm going to finish what I started," Sakazuki said as he began circling Luffy, though Luffy stood his ground, only turning his head to keep his eyes on him. "I will be the man, who takes down the new Pirate King. I'll be a hero."

"You're no hero," Luffy said, his eyes slipping into more of a glare.

"Aren't I? I'm a marine. Marines are he-"

"You can keep telling yourself that all you want. I've only had the chance to meet a few good marines, but the rest of you are crooked. I'm going to put an end to it. I'm going to make sure you don't keep poisoning our world," Luffy said, his nose twitching up into a look of disgust.

"How dare you?" Sakazuki seethed as he scowled back at Luffy.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now. Another time, perhaps," Luffy said, glaring more angrily, and though his fingers itched, he refrained. Now was not the time to settle his score with the man for killing his brother. He needed to save Nami and then get the rest of his crew to safety.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not getting passed me," Sakazuki said as he stopped right behind Luffy.

Luffy turned his back to keep his eyes on them, but then his skin suddenly turned red and began to steam. "Gear Second..."

Sakazuki's body also began to steam, and then it began to melt into magma. Just as he threw his arm out towards Luffy, the rubber man vanished. Sakazuki growled as he looked all around him, but did not see the Strawhat captain anywhere.

"Gear Third! Busoshoku Koka!"

Sakazuki quickly turned to the voice, but then his eyes widened to the massive fist he saw, which was colored completely black. He took steps back, but that fist very quickly headed right for him.

"Gomu Gomu no... _Elephant gun_!"

Sakazuki made his entire body turn to magma and held out his hands to catch the fist. He immediately skid over the ground, leaving a trail of magma as the strong blow pushed him back, but the fist was completely hardened, his magma not even scorching it. Grinding his teeth, he began to growl as he neared the edge of the crescent island and cried out as he attempted to stop the fist. However, a sudden strong wave hit him, sending him flying into the air far over the ocean and crashing into it, which felt like hitting a brick wall.

Luffy's fist shrank back to normal and snapped back to his body. He watched as Sakazuki hit the water, and then he quickly turned to get back his navigator.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it... Sorry there wasn't an epic fight or anything. I know a lot of you were expecting, or maybe just hoping for it. However, I felt it wasn't the time or place, and I felt as if Luffy would feel that way. His priorty is Nami as well as his crew, not his revenge on Sakazuki. X( It was also pointed out to me, despite Sakazuki having killed Ace, he was just trying to do his job. *Shrugs* Anyways, hope you guys liked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Haha, it's kind of fun, starting these chapters and having absolutely no idea what's going into them, until I've written them. :) Anyways, here's hoping you guys enjoy what I come up with. ^^

**What The World Needs**

**Chapter 10**

As Luffy walked up towards where Nami was, his crew fought on, and suddenly a beam shot into the crowd, indicating that Thousand Sunny had arrived, as well as Franky. With him were Brook and Robin.

"Sorry we're late! Had to pick up Nico Robin and Brook!" Franky called to the other members, who turned their smiles upon them.

"Sunny~!" Usopp cried with a grin to the others, who had finally arrived, completing the crew.

"They're all here, men! Take them all down!"

Robin folded her arms across her chest and cried, "Manos Gigantes!"

Giant hands grew out of the ground and smashed down over the marines trying to get to Luffy. They would try their best to prevent them from interfering with their king's mission. Brook leapt off from Sunny and ran across the sea water towards the island. He continued running even after leaping onto the island and slashed through some marines without them even noticing.

"Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri," Brook said calmly as he resheathed his sword, and the marines behind him collapsed.

"Gaon Cannon!" Franky cried and once again fired off the Sunny's cannon towards the marines.

Luffy just smiled, feeling complete, knowing that all of his crew; his friends, had arrived. However, he did not stop as he continued up towards the platform, where Garp still stood with Nami. Any man, who came at him, Luffy merely shoved them aside. He did not have time to waste on these small fries.

"Gramps! Give me back my navigator!"

Garp glared to his grandson and called out in a strong voice, "If you want her, then come and get her, boy!"

Luffy glared back at his grandfather, his chin lowering more towards his chest, but never once removing his eyes from the man. He then again started for the platform. He would fight his grandfather, if he had to. He refused to be afraid of him right now. He had to get Nami back, and he knew his grandfather would not make it easy for him. Not this time... Not like with Ace... It did not matter, because he was going to win, and he was going to get his navigator back.

"Please... don't," Nami whispered to Garp, looking worried, but not just for Luffy. She did not want the two to fight, even if they were on separate sides anyway.

"Don't you worry, girl. This has been a long time coming. I want to see for myself just how strong he's become," Garp grunted as he stepped up towards the edge of the platform.

"Come at me, boy!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: **Hmm, I had a really hard time with this chapter, but next chapter will be even harder... :/ Don't be surprised if it takes me a while to come out with the next chapter. X( Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. O.o


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for taking so long to bring this out. I got sick, then I got busy, then I got sick again... then I got busy... and all this past week I've woken up with a headache... It's been hectic... I also think I'm about to disappoint all of you, because you guys have to keep in mind... these are very small, very short chapters... With that being said... I'm sorry... and I hope you enjoy... My head hurts... ;_;

**What The World Needs**

**Chapter 11**

Both men stood facing each other, breathing deeply, but raggedly in their slight pain. Blood dripped from their wounds, and both looked beaten. Luffy glared his grandfather down, no longer worried about anyone interfering, seeing as both had made sure no one did as did his crew.

After a long while of staring each other down, Garp suddenly smirked and chuckled gruffly. "You've really grown up, Luffy," he said, standing taller from his slouched position.

"Of course I have," Luffy replied, matter of fact as he also straightened out.

"You're much stronger," Garp said and sighed deeply, though he winced to the pain it caused him. "That's good..." he said, though he sounded tired.

"Is it?" Luffy asked, though it sounded more like a statement, than a question, though it was clearly a question.

"Yes," Garp replied, and the smirk returned. He gave another chuckle and said, "You've come a long way... and made a lot of friends."

Luffy's brows twitched slightly, and then he asked, "What're you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Garp said, giving a grunt as he sat down on some stone rubble. "Cocoyashi, Drum Island, Alabasta, Water 7, Sabaody Archipelago, Mermaid Island..." he let those words trail off. "Friends with a king and princess... Who would have thought?"

Luffy's brow twitched again, and then he said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't made any frie-"

"Do you think this old man stupid, Luffy?" Garp asked, interrupting him and grunting again. "Even now, you try and protect them, even from your infamy, but I know the truth, because they told me."

Luffy frowned deeply to this, even looking angry, and he asked, "What are you talking about? What did you do to the-?"

"Nothing... I didn't do anything to them. They're smart. They were smart to trust you, and they were smart to trust me. You think I would betray them? You protected them; all of them, even against rotten marines, and you protect your own," he said, and he sighed again, looking more and more tired. "You've done well, Luffy..."

Luffy's expression softened as he regarded his grandfather, and then he said, "You've done the same."

"Mmm," Garp growled, looking far off as he nodded slowly.

Luffy regarded him for a long time, but then he said, softly, "Come with me, Gramps."

Garp grunted roughly, though it sounded like laughter as he regarded his grandson again. "No," he said, simply, but then he said, "My place is here. I have to make things right on my end. Many more need saving, and I have to do so through the marines. I know it can be fixed, Luffy, and it will be. You do things your way, and I will do them mine. Take your crew, Luffy... and go."

Clamping his teeth down, Luffy then gave a hard nod as he moved passed his grandfather, but paused, when Garp spoke up again. "Luffy," he called, but did not turn towards him. Luffy turned to him in question, waiting for him to continue. Sighing again, Garp finally continued, "Keep them safe."

"I will..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: **And this is what I meant, by disappointing you... Sorry, but a fight wasn't something I could do with such small chapters... They would have turned out like DBZ episodes. ._. Nothing more annoying than that. I hope, however, that you were satisfied with what I did give you. :) Until next time.


End file.
